newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/House Rules
Attributes ;IQ, Perception, and Will The cost of IQ is reduced to 15 points per level. Perception and Will have to bought up or down from a base of 10, regardless of IQ. Their costs have been increased to 10 points per level. ;ST The cost of Strength has been halved to 5 points per level. Hitpoint cost is still 2 per level. Sw damage is fixed at roughly Thr+2 for all levels of ST. Thr damage improves on odd ST scores and swing damage improves on even ST scores. ;SM other than 0 Increased SM is a disadvantage, at -10 per level. Size Modifier still affects the cost of Strength and it's parts as per RAW. Reduced SM is an advantage, at +10 per level. Advantages ;Arm ST Arm ST costs have been modified. Arm ST for One Arm is 1 pt/level. Arm ST for Two Arms is 2 pts/level. Arm ST for Three Arms is 2.5 pts/lvl. ;Lifting ST Lifting ST is 1 pt/lvl. ;String ST Striking ST is 2 pts/lvl. ;Damage Resistance Partial limitation is now priced based on the coverage table as follows: # List the locations covered # Sum the "Cost and Weight" percentages from the Armor Locations Table. # Double this sum. # Add this sum to -100% Remember the maximum of -80% in enhancements and limitations. This allows for piecemeal pricing of having Partial DR on more than one location. If you are more than 50% covered, it is still more efficient to buy DR normally (consider an Achilles Heel). Worked Example: # Minotaurs have DR 2 on their hooves (feet) and Skulls. # Skulls are 6%, Feet are 6%, the sum is 12%. # This is doubled to 24%. # -100% + 26% = -76%. Minotaurs get a -76% discount on the +2 DR; 10 -76% = 2.6 which rounds up to 3 points. ;Extra Attack All Extra Attacks can be made with the same limb. The Multi-Attack enhancement is redundant and doesn't exist. :Separate Attacks: You must use a different limb for each Extra Attack you have. -20%. ;Very Rapid Healing Whenever you roll to recover lost HP or to see if you can get over a crippling injury, you get +5 to your effective HT. Double HP regained from all forms of healing, including bandaging, HT rolls for natural recovery, super-drugs, etc! Also, you may make 1 HT roll to regain HP on any day you get at least your normal amount of sleep: you do not need to be resting unless you want extra healing from a Physician. New Advantages ;Cat Burglar (Talent) points/level :Acrobatics, Climbing, Escape, Lockpicking, Stealth, and Traps. :+1/level for any roll made to keep your balance or avoid falling from a height. ;Forceful Chi (Talent) points/level :Blind Fighting, Body Sense, Breaking Blow, Flying Leap, Hypnotic Hands, Hypnotism, Immovable Stance, Invisibility Art, Kiai, Light Walk, Lizard Climb, Meditation, Mental Strength, Mind Block, Parry Missile Weapons, Power Blow, Pressure Points, Pressure Secrets, Push, Throwing Art, and Zen Archery. :+1/level to be heard and to Intimidation attempts made after using one of the affected skills. ;Street-Smart (Talent) points/level :Intimidation, Merchant, Panhandling, Scrounging, Streetwise, and Urban Survival. :+1/level for any roll made to notice things that are out of place in an urban environment. ;Sticky-Fingered (Talent) points/level :Filch, Holdout, Pickpocket, Shadowing, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Traps. :+1/level for any roll to grab anything quickly. ;Skilled Observer (Talent) points/level :Body Language, Detect Lies, Intelligence Analysis, Interrogation, Observation, Psychology (Applied), and Search :+1/level to notice things when no specific skill would apply and +1 to Empathy and Intuition rolls ;Gifted Commander points You gain a +2 bonus on Significant Action, Battle Strategy, Leadership, and Misfortunes of War rolls in the Mass Combat minigame when you pursue certain strategies or when certain other conditions apply. You may take this advantage multiple times, choosing a different application each time. :Class Leader: You get the bonus when at least 25% of your force, by TS or element count, is composed of a Class and that Class's superiority bonus could apply in the Battle Strategy you've chosen. Recon Leaders don't get a Strategy Battle bonus unless they choose the Raid Strategy, but they always get the bonus in the Reconnaissance Contest if at least 10% of their force is Recon. :Assaulter: You get the bonus when choosing the All-Out Attack, Attack, or Deliberate Attack strategies. :Cunning: You get the bonus when choosing the Indirect Attack, Mobile Defense, or Raid strategies. :Death or Glory!: You get the bonus when choosing any All-Out or Desperate strategies. :Impetuous: You get the bonus when choosing the All-Out Attack, Attack, or Raid strategies. :Infantry Commander: You get the bonus when 70% or more of your force, by TS or element count, has Foot mobility. :Lead from the Front: You get the bonus when choosing a Risk Modifier of 3, but it does not apply to your Misfortunes of War rolls. :Slow and Steady: You get a +3 bonus on Significant Action, Battle Strategy, Leadership, and Misfortunes of War rolls in the Mass Combat minigame when you choose the Deliberate Attack, Deliberate Defense, or Fighting Retreat strategies, but have a -1 penalty on those rolls when choosing any All-Out or Desperate Strategy or the Indirect Attack, Raid, or Mobile Defense strategies. :Stonewall: You get the bonus when choosing the All-Out Defense, Defense, or Deliberate Defense strategies. Disadvantages Poor Depth Perception points You might have two eyes, but you still have poor binocular vision and are challenged by visually judging distances. This might be due to a vision disorder, physiology, or a quirk of your neurology. Unlike No Depth Perception you suffer no penalty in normal melee combat and with tasks involving hand-eye coordination within arms reach. You still take a -3 penalty on ranged attacks (unless you Aim first) and on rolls to operate any vehicle faster than a horse and buggy. You also suffer a -1 to Dodge against ranged attacks, and -1 to -3 on hand-eye coordination tasks that involve elements beyond your reach moving rapidly towards or away from you you, such as striking or catching small objects that are moving faster than Move 15. You're simply terrible at all stick-ball games (-3 penalty). Perks Fast-Draw Training If you have this perk, you may treat your skill in a melee weapon as Fast-Draw (that weapon) when attempting to fast-draw or fast-sheathe that weapon. You may also treat your skil in a ranged weapon as Fast-Draw (that weapon) and Fast-Draw (that weapon's ammo) when attempting to fast-draw that weapon or its ammo. For items that do not have an associated skill, like potions, you roll against DX. This perk does not allow you to attempt to fast-draw things that are cannot normally be fast-drawn, such as axes or polearms. Forced Entry Training If you have this perk, you may treat your skill in a melee weapon skill or striking unarmed skill as Forced Entry when using that skill to attack inanimate objects. Mass Combat Perks You must have at least one point in Strategy to take a Commander perk, and it only applies while you are commanding a force. You must have at least one point in Intelligence Analysis to take an Intelligence Chief perk, and it only applies when you are acting as an Intelligence Chief for a force. Battlefield Juggernaut (Commander) Gain an additional +1 to your Battle Strategy roll for every three full points of PB your force has. Battlefield Opportunist (Intelligence Chief) If the enemy commander selects Deliberate Attack, Deliberate Defense, or Parley, give your force's commander a +1 to his Battle Strategy roll if he switches to a different battle strategy. Blitzkrieg (Commander) If the enemy force is confused and you have Cavalry or Air superiority, gain +1 to your Battle Strategy roll and the opposing commander has an additional -2 to Leadership on rolls to Rally. Castrum Defense (Commander) Gain an extra +1 Defense Bonus when your force is encamped outside a fortress. Come Out Swinging (Intelligence Chief) If your force is bunkered, you win initiative if you win the Reconnaissance contest by a margin of victory equal to or greater than the terrain rating. Constant Vigilance (Intelligence Chief) You may ignore up to -2 in penalties in the Reconnaissance contest for forced marching or marching without security. Early Warning (Intelligence Chief) If your force is fighting in a pitched battle, your force's commander may use a defense strategy to claim a Defense Bonus as long as the force isn't confused. Inches for Lives (Commander) You may choose to trade inches of lives before rolling the Battle Strategy contest. Your force takes casualties as though your margin was one level better, but you gain or lose PB as though your margin was one level worse Your opponent can gain 1 PB even if they took a defense strategy in this case. Knife in the Dark (Intelligence Chief) If your force is fighting at night, the opposing commander has a -3 penalty on their Misfortues of War roll. Lives For Inches (Commander) You may choose to trade lives for inches before rolling the Battle Strategy contest. Your force takes casualties as though your margin was one level worse, but you gain or lose PB as though your margin was one level better. You still cannot gain PB unless you attacked. Outnumbered but not Outmatched (Commander) You get a +1 on your Battle Strategy Roll when the opposing commander can claim a TS Bonus on his Battle Strategy roll. Rallying Presence(Commander) You do not take -2 penalty on the Leadership rolls to rally a confused force. Ruthless Commander (Commander) You may deploy a Desperate Strategy even if your force hasn't suffered enough casualties. (Terrain) Recon Specialist* (Intelligence Chief) You must specialize by Mass Combat terrain type. If your force that Recon troops with Terrain Adaption for your specialization, you may double your margin of success in Reconnaissance contests within that terrain. Triage Focus Commander) If your force holds the field after winning a battle, you reduce your casualties by an additional 5%. Skills ;Technique Costs Each level of a Technique now gives you a +2 bonus, not a +1. All techniques are treated as Average. ;Fast-Draw and Forced Entry These skills are largely replaced with the Fast-Draw Training and Forced Entry Training perks. Fast-Draw still exists for Fast-Draw (Potions) and Forced Entry is still valid for non-combatant characters who are skilled in using crowbars, fire axes, and boots against inanimate objects. ;Improved Chi Skills The four Chi skills (Breaking Blow, Flying Leap, Power Blow, and Zen Archery) can be used instantly at no penalty by spending 1 FP as an offensive Extra Effort. Rolling the skill at -5 allows instance use for free, though if the roll is failed the skill has no effect and all relevant FP are still spent. Reduce the penalties for Breaking Blow by 1: no penalty for organic materials, -2 for stone, or -4 for metal. ;Weapon Skill Categories The Melee Weapon skill categories on Basic 208-209 (Fencing Weapons, Flails, etc) can be taken as skills in their own right, at one difficulty higher than the skills in that category. Weapons in the category default to their category skill at -0. :ie, a character with Impact Weapons-18 can default Axe/Mace and Two-Handed Axe/Mace to 18, also. Innate Attacks is a P/A skill that covers all varieties of Innate Attack. ;New Techniques Armor Tailor (M/A, default to Armoury (Body Armor) -6, up to default-3): This technique is used to remove half the penalty to make new Fine armor or to retailor existing armor to Fine. Duplex Plate (M/A, default to Armoury (Body Armor) -8, up to default-4): This technique is used to remove half the penalty to make new Duplex armor or to retailor existing armor to Duplex. You still need the Craft Secrets (Duplex Plate) perk to learn this technique or attempt it from default. Fluted Plate (M/A, default to Armoury (Body Armor) -6, up to default-3): This technique is used to remove half the penalty to make new fluted plate or to retailor existing armor to fluteed. You still need the Craft Secrets (Fluted Plate) perk to learn this technique or attempt it from default. Hardened Armor (M/A, default to Armoury (Body Armor) -6, up to default-3): This technique is used to remove half the penalty to make new Hardened armor or to retailor existing armor to Hardened. You still need the Craft Secrets (Hardened Armor) perk to learn this technique or attempt it from default. Master Weaponsmith (M/A, default to Armoury (Melee Weapons) -6, up to default-3): This technique is used to remove half the penalty to make a new weapon Fine (Damage) or to sharpen and reinforce an existing weapon to Fine (Damage). Weapon Balance (M/A, default to Armoury (Melee Weapons or Small Arms) -6, up to default-3): This technique is used to remove half the penalty to make a new weapon Fine (Balanced) or to balance an existing weapon to Fine (Balanced). It is a separate technique for melee and ranged weapons. Forced March (M/A, default to Administration, up to default+4): This technique can be used in place of Administration when conducting a Forced March during Mass Combat. Equipment ;Armor All armor uses the rules. ;Making Weapons and Armor PCs with the Armoury skill can craft weapons and armor. Material costs are 80% of the list cost of the item and labor is the other 20% but the PC can choose to absorb the labor cost. Roll against the appropriate Armoury skill. Success creates the item; failure by 3 or less creates a Cheap version of the item; failure by 4 or more wastes half the materials and produces nothing; critical failure wastes all the materials and produces nothing. On a success by 6+, the item is one quality level better than normal, and on a critical success, it is two quality levels better than normal (melee weapons become Very Fine (Damage) and Fine (Balanced)). ;Modifying Weapons and Armor Tailoring armor is an Average technique that defaults to Armory -6 and can be bought up to Armory -2. A successful roll (at an additional -4 if the armor is already Fine) improves the quality of the armor one level. Using it requires materials equal to 1/4 the difference between the current cost of the armor and the new cost of the armor and has a labor cost equal to the material cost. Failure on the roll changes the armor quality to cheap or destroy cheap armor. Balancing a weapon is an Average technique that defaults to Armory -6 and can be bought up to Armory -2. A successful roll adds the Fine (Balance) quality. Using it requires materials equal to 1/4 the difference between the current cost of the weapon and the new cost of the weapon and has a labor cost equal to the material cost. Failure on the roll changes the Balance quality to cheap or destroys weapons that are already cheap. Reforging a weapon is an Average technique that defaults to Armory -10 and can be bought up to Armory -4. A successful roll increases the damage quality (from Cheap to Good to Fine to Very Fine); a critical success increases it by two steps. Using it requires materials equal to 1/4 the difference between the current cost of the weapon and the new cost of the weapon and has a labor cost equal to the material cost. Failure on the roll changes the damage quality to cheap or destroys weapons that are already cheap. ;Converting Labor Cost to Time Every $25 in labor costs translates to 8 hours of effort. Up to 5 armorers can work on the same project at once. Anyone can spend up to 60 hours/week on useful tasks (training, jobs, crafting armor in the spare time) with no difficulty. Spending up to 80 hours/week requires an unmodified Will roll. Spending up to 100 hours/week requires a Will at -1. Spending up to 120 hours/week (or 17 hours/day) requires a Will roll at -1 every day. Spending up to 20 hours/day requires a Will roll at -2, cumulative per day. Having the Less Sleep or No Sleep advantages doesn't change the difficulties as it is a question of focus, not lack of sleep, but does allow a daily Will roll at -3 to go for 24 hours/day. ;Repairing Equipment Damaged equipment can be repaired at 2% of the base cost per 1% of functionality restored, so it's always cheaper to replace anything that has suffered more than 50% damage. ;Ornamentation Decorated gear provides reaction bonuses. This is the Ornate bonus. The total value of decoration across all equipment determines the reaction bonus to a maximum of +3. $1000 in decoration is Ornate +1, $4000 in decoration is Ornate +2, and $9000 in decoration is Ornate +3. Reduce Ornate bonuses by 1 at Status 3, 2 at Status 5, and 3 at Status 7+. This can cause a reaction penalty for looking "shabby" if a high Status person's equipment is not ornate enough. Magic ;General Arcane Magic uses the Thaumatology: Sorcery system and Divine Magic uses the Powers: Divine Favor system. ;Arcane Casters Arcane casters will accumulate Corruption points if they break any of the . Every 5 Corruption points allows the GM to convert one of the caster's successes into a failure, once per session. Corruption can be converted into appropriate mental disadvantages (GM's choice of Bad Temper, Bloodlust, Callous, Compulsive Behavior, Intolerance, Jealousy, Megalomania, Paranoia, Selfish, and Unnatural Appetite) with every point of Corruption being worth -1 in Disadvantages. Disadvantage points can immediately be turned into additional levels of Sorcery or new known spells. Sorcery buffs do not need to have a 100 yard range or the No Signature enhancement. Self-only and touch range buffs are allowed, as are buffs that can be easily traced back to the caster. New are available. ;Divine Casters Divine casters must take the Limited Use (5 times/day, 1 hour reload) -10% on all Learned Prayers. Each Learned Prayer has a separate use count and each must be reloaded separately. Reloading takes an hour of meditation. The points from this limitation can be used to either add a 10% enhancement to the Learned Prayer or reduce its cost as the caster wishes, chosen when the Learned Prayer is purchased. New are available. ;Magically Enhanced Items Magical items are produced via . There are some . ;Alchemy and Herb Lore There are new rules for pricing elixirs made through . Success Rolls ;Throwing Things Use the standard rules when throwing things that weigh less than 20 lbs or things being thrown by anyone with ST 20 or less. Heavier items thrown by stronger people should be treated as slams. Calculate the basic knockback value for the weight thrown. Then calculate the maximum range for the weight thrown normally. Look up the range on the table below to calculate the speed of the throw: ;Fright Checks Outside of combat situations, use Fright Checks and the Fright Check Table as written on B360. In combat situations, there is no +5 bonus to Fright Checks for "heat of battle." Instead, failing a Fright Check creates a fear penalty on all die rolls for interacting with the object of the fright check, equal to the 1+MoF of the fright check. Halve the fear penalty when making defense rolls against the subject of the fright check, or when dealing with any allies of the source of the fright check. In the case of multiple sources (ie, a horde of zombies), take the worst MoF and apply it to all sources equally. This penalty can be modified by several ways: * If an ally takes the Do Nothing action to shout encouragement and makes a successful Leadership test, reduce the penalty by 1. * The first time an ally attacks the source of the fright check and does damage, reduce the penalty by 1. * The first time the victim of the fright check defends against an attack from the source of the fright check (or is undamaged by an attack that slips through defenses), reduce the penalty by 1. Increase the penalty by 1 the first time the source of the fright check lands a damaging attack. * Each time the victim of the fright check attacks the source of the fright check and does damage, reduce the penalty by 1. But increase the penalty by 1 if the attack fails to hit, is defended against, or fails to do any damage. * Each turn the victim of the fright check takes a Do Nothing maneuver, reduce the penalty by 1, or by 3 if the victim voluntarily chooses to be Mentally Stunned. Roll to recover from Mental Stun as normal. :Example: Evan sees a bunch of zombies, and rolls an 18 against his Fear of 10. His MoF is 8, and he has a -9 on all rolls to interact with the zombies, and a -4 on all defenses. He tries taking a shot with his trusty shotgun, but with a -9 penalty on the hit roll, he fails to connect and increases his penalty to -10. Since the zombies are slow shamblers, Evan's player decides to be stunned and hope that he can recover from stun before the zombies reach him. After 3 seconds, Evan has reduced his penalty to only -1, but he fails to recover from stun, and the zombies are on him. A zombie bites him while he is still stunned, and Evan's fear penalty increases to -2. Combat ;Knockback Knockback should be based on the static friction of the object and be relative to weight and the amount of of surface in contact with the ground. So a standing human is relatively easy to knock around, while the same human lying on the ground is very difficult to move. Basic knockback value is weight in lbs raised to 2/3rds and divided by 5, or BL/2 for living things, BL/8 for unliving things, and BL/32 for homogeneous things. Halve that value for people who standing on two legs, flying, levitating, or for objects held in one hand. Use the base value for people or creatures standing on four legs (or their arms and legs), or for objects with 4 points of contact with the ground or objects held in two hands. Double the value for prone people or objects lying on the ground or tracked vehicles. A person or object moves 1 yard for every full multiple of its adjusted knockback value. ;Slam Damage Calculate slam damage as basic knockback value * speed / 100, in dice. ;Hitting the Wrong Target with Ranged Attacks Potential wrong targets are not just the targets in the line of fire, but in the cone of fire. The cone of fire is a 30 degree cone of infinite length centered on the target of the attack. ;Ranged Rapid Strike A ranged rapid strike is a ranged attack with a weapon with RoF 2+, used to attack two separate attacks. You must take the Attack or All-Out Attack maneuver, and you must target two separate opponents. Make two attacks, both at -6 to skill. Gunslinger or Weapon Master halves the penalty. You may not attempt a Ranged Dual Strike with the same maneuver, but you may use Ranged Rapid Fire. If you use Ranged Rapid Fire, you must split your RoF equally between both targets. ;Ranged Dual Strike A ranged dual strike is a ranged attack with two separate ranged weapons (usually one-handed weapons such as pistols). You must take the Attack or All-Out Attack maneuver, and you may target two separate opponents. If you target two opponents, make two attacks, both at -4 to skill (off-hand weapon penalties apply). If you target a single opponent, make two single attacks at -4 to skill (off-hand weapon penalties apply), and combine the number of shots hit when the foe has to defend. You may not attempt a Ranged Rapid Strike with the same maneuver, but you may use Ranged Rapid Fire. Absent an advantage such as Enhanced Tracking, you do not get the Aim bonus for more than one weapon, even if you are firing both weapons at the same target. ;Ranged Rapid Fire Firing a large number of shots per attacks gives a bonus to hit. Look up the number of shots fired on the Size and Speed/Range table, and use the half the Size modifier (rounded up) for that number of shots in yards as bonus to the attack roll. You must success by at least 0 in order to hit your target, and if you do, calculate your Margin of Success normally. If the target defends successfully, subtract the defender's Margin of Success from your Margin of Success. If your net Margin of Success is less than 0, the target has successfully defended against the attack. If your net Margin of Success is 0 or greater, you have hit the target. Subtract 2 from your Margin of Success and look up that value in the Size column of the Size and Speed/Range table. The resulting Linear Measurement in yards is the number of shots that actually hit. If your weapon has a Rcl of 2+, divide the number of shots hit by Rcl, rounding down but never less than one or more than the number of shots fired. If the target defended successfully, reduce the final number of hits by 1. :Example: Corporal Martin unloads his trusty M14 at a charging Soviet super-soldier at 10 yds. Martin has Guns-14 and is firing 12 shots after aiming for 1 second, so he is rolling against 14 - 4 (for range) + 5 (for Acc) + 4 (for RoF 10+). He rolls a 11, and succeeds by 8. The Soviet super-soldier rolls his Dodge of 11, and gets a 9, succeeding by 2. Martin's MoS is reduced by 2 to a 6. Subtracting 2 more and looking up on the SSR, Martin potentially hits with 10 shots, but after dividing by the Rcl of 3 and subtracting 1 for the successfully defense, he only hits with 2. If he'd fired a single round of 3" buckshot from his M500 trench gun, the Rcl would have been 1 and he would have hit with 6 of the 7 pellets. ;Leadership, Tactics, Soldier, and Professional Skill (Delver) One character (the leader) per side with Tactics may attempt a skill roll at the start of combat, with a +1 bonus per combatant on his side with at least 1 point in the Tactics, Soldier, or Professional Skill (Delver) skills. Success grants 1 Tactics reroll, +1 per MoS. A Tactics reroll can be used to reroll a failed combat skill, active defense, or Fear check. This is a free action by the leader, who rolls against the lower of her Leadership skill or the Tactics, Soldier, or Professional Skill (Delver) of the character receiving the reroll. There is a +1 bonus if the leader has at least a point in Leadership when rolling against Tactics, Soldier, or Professional Skill (Delver) and a +1 bonus when rolling against Leadership if the character receiving the reroll has Tactics, Soldier, or Professional Skill (Delver). If the roll is failed, the reroll is wasted and lost. A Tactics reroll can also be used to cancel another side's reroll, as a free action that succeeds automatically. The decision to cancel the reroll is made when the reroll is declared, before any other rolls. If a side's leader is killed or knocked unconscious, all remaining Tactics rerolls are lost but a new leader may step into her place. The new leader makes a Tactics roll at -2 and a further penalty equal to the number of rerolls already used, and gets 1+MoS Tactics reroll on success. The rolls made to use those Tactics rerolls are made at -1 for each leader that has been replaced this way. :Example: Corporal Martin has stepped up to replace Sergeant Brent and Sir Miles in leading a scratch squad made of three soldiers, a professional delving scout, and civilian priest. Sergeant Brent and Sir Miles had used three Tactics rerolls, so Corporal Martin rolls Tactics at -5 and critically succeeds, giving him more rerolls to use. If he attempts to give a Tactics reroll to the priest, he rolls against the priest's Soldier default of 9 with a +1 bonus for his Leadership training and a -2 for being the squad's third leader. Mass Combat The full Mass Combat house rules are above, but this is a summary. * There are three additional Troop Quality levels: Crack (between Elite and Good), Poor (between Average and Inferior), and Terrible (worse than Inferior). * There is an additional mobility type: Wheeled, which acts as Mounted on roads but Foot off-road, to represent unpowered vehicles. * There is an additional special class. Spirit represents elements that are comprised of Insubstantial or Diffuse creatures. Like Armor, they are mostly resistant to attacks from non-Spirit elements. * A PC attached to element may increase its quality for the duration of one battle (including the reconnaissance contest) by succeeding in a Leadership roll. Critical success increases quality two levels and critical failure reduces it by one level. * Costs to Raise and Maintain some units have been changed. * Ambushers may only claim a Defense bonus on the first round of battle. * Commanders can get bonuses to the Battle Strategy roll by predicting their opponent's Strategy, or take penalties if the opposing Commander does something unexpected. * Commanders do not add their Risk Modifier to their Battle Strategy rolls. * There are extended rules for having multiple PC commanders.